Utter Devotion and Oblivious Nature
by BlackChaos105
Summary: A songfic in honor of Fiery Bonds: Memories and a Nobody! Axel sits on the beach, where he did those ten years ago, and thinks on how he was then, and has Adiesa say what she wanted to the day he left, but she has some more news to go with it as well...


_**Utter Devotion and Oblivious Nature**_

_**By BlackChaos105**_

A/N: Readers! BlackChaos here! Here's songfic VII! This songfic involves characters from my story, Fiery Bonds: Memories and A Nobody. I suggest you take a look at it after you read this, or before, I'm not sure. Enjoy! BlackChaos, out.

**Disclaimer: The Music or The Misery is owned by Peter Wentz, Patrick Stump, Andrew Hurley and Joseph Trohman, also known as Fall Out Boy.**

**

* * *

**

Alex was just sitting down on the beach of the Destiny Islands, Adiesa Kagenabi snuggled closely into his chest, almost fully asleep.

Alex looked down and saw the young girl smiling as she dreamt in her sleep, her best friend as a pillow, not that he minded.

"She's so happy..." Alex thought.

_**I've got my stitches stitched...**_

And Alex thought back on all the fun they've had over the years...

"Come on, Alex! There's this great little cavern by the tree-house and the cabin..."

"Let's go to that little island Riku always hangs out on..."

"Alex, can you row out to the ocean with me today? Please?"

"No one's going to the beach today, let's go instead..."

Alex thought about all the places she had dragged him to, how quiet and isolated they were, but he still couldn't piece together why.

_**I've got my fixes fixed...**_

She was always sweet...

_**And in my aching head...**_

Always quiet...

_**I've got my kisses slit...**_

And yet, whenever she was around Alex...

_**Our gossip lips...**_

She was a whole other person.

She became out spoken...

_**Stuttered every word I said, I said...**_

She became strong...

She became determined...

_**I got your love letters...**_

And again, all this would change if Alex talked to her.

She would become very timid...

_**Corrected the grammar...**_

She would blush easily...

She would become very snuggly...

_**And sent them back!**_

Yet still, he couldn't figure out why.

What was with her? Was she crazy? Why was she so different when it came to him...?

_**It's true, romance is dead...**_

Well, whatever it was, he was sure he'd find out in time. He didn't care at the moment anyway, he was going to have to leave soon, and he didn't want to spoil his fun with trying to figure out this hard stuff.

_**I shot it in the chest, and in the head!**_

Suddenly, Adiesa began to stir.

"A-Alex..."

"Oh. Hey, go back to sleep, I didn't mean to wake you..."

"No, it's okay..."

_**And if you want to go down in history...**_

"What's up?"

"Oh, nothing, I was just looking out at the sunset..."

"Alex, you do that every day."

"I know."

"What were you thinking about?" She asked as she poked his head.

_**Then I'm your prince!**_

"Oh, nothing..."

"Sure you were, you're always thinking."

_**Because they've got me in a bad way...**_

_**I've never seen a heart I couldn't snatch!**_

_**It was never about the songs...**_

_**It was competition!**_

_**Make the biggest scene...**_

_**Make the biggest...**_

_**Which came first?**_

_**The Music or the Misery?!**_

_**We're high fashion!**_

_**We're last chances!**_

_**Which came first?**_

_**The Music or the Misery?!**_

_**We're high fashion!**_

_**We're last chances!**_

Adiesa shrugged and snuggled up closer to Alex.

"You're so warm..."

"Heh. Thanks, I guess?"

Adiesa sighed.

"You're such a goof."

"Now that's a compliment, right?" Alex asked jokingly.

Adiesa just hit his chest and continued to snuggle.

Suddenly, she spoke up again.

"Alex..."

"Yeah?"

"I wanted to talk to you."

"Well, we can talk now."

"Yeah. Okay. I needed to tell you something..."

"What is it?"

"Alex, I..."

Suddenly, a cacophony of screeching was heard in the form of Alex's name.

"Crap, Mom's calling me, I have to pack."

"Pack?"

"...I'm sorry, Adiesa."

"You're leaving?"

"Yeah..."

"Why?"

"Mom and Dad are making me leave, something about being high class and going to a fancy school."

"But I don't want you to go!"

"I don't want to go either."

Adiesa began to cry.

"Hey, don't cry, I'll come back, okay?"

"R-really?"

"Really. I promise."

"Okay, but I need to tell you..."

Before she could finish her statement, the cacophony roared again.

"Damn. Tell me when I come back, okay? I'm sorry." And he ran off.

"Alex...!"

Tears still rolling down her face, she began to whisper to herself.

"I wanted to tell you, that I love you..."

_**I'm casually obsessed...**_

That was a long time ago, several years ago, back before Axel left.

This is what he was now.

Several years later, and here he was again.

Axel sat and stared at the sunset on the peaceful island, his girlfriend snuggled up to him.

Years had passed, and old friends of his had died, but not all of them...

Adiesa began to stir again.

_**And I've forgiven death...**_

"Hey..." Axel said smiling to his dear girlfriend.

"How long have I been out?"

"A few hours, sun's still setting."

"Oh..."

"How're you feeling?"

"Okay, you?"

"Good as can be, got it memorized?" Axel asked playfully.

She hit his chest like she did all those years ago.

"Where's Katie?"

"Probably off making out with Myde." Axel smiled at this. He was hoping Demyx would be okay, and now he had Katie to take care of him, the only problem would be if he got her angry..."

_**I am indifferent, and yet...**_

"Ararik?"

"Out with Braig." Xigbar too, had found love, and now through it he had a heart, just like Axel and Demyx.

"Probably getting pie." Adiesa joked.

"Yeah, Braig's gonna have to keep her from eating the whole shop."

_**I am a total wreck!**_

"So, what do you want to do...?" Adiesa asked as she ran a finger up her boyfriend's chest.

"Just sit here, it's nice to hang out sometimes, you know?"

"Yeah..."

_**I'm every cliché...**_

"You know, that day I left, you never got to tell me what you wanted to say, I just figured it out."

"And?"

"What were you going to word it as?"

"Well..."

_**But I simply do it best!**_

And Adiesa sat up slowly and looked her dear boyfriend in the face.

"Alex, we've spent a lot of time together over the past years. Five years together, and I've really come to know you."

"Adiesa..."

_**And if you want to go down in history...**_

"We've laughed together. We've cried together."

Axel smiled as he heard her continue to speak. She always spoke from her heart, but this felt more sincere than anything she had ever said before.

_**Than I'm your prince!**_

"We've hugged together, we've talked together, and we've done everything together."

"Adiesa, you're amazing..."

_**Because they've got me in a bad way...**_

"You fought for me, defended me, and now, I want to tell you..."

And Axel listened readily.

_**I've never seen a heart I couldn't snatch!**_

"Tell you..."

"Come on, Adiesa, you can do it..." Axel said as he cradled her softly.

_**It was never about the songs...**_

_**It was competition!**_

_**Make the biggest scene...**_

_**Make the biggest...**_

"Alex..."

"Adiesa..."

"...I love you." And she pressed her lips to his ever so softly, as Axel lunged in with a hard passion-filled kiss.

_**Which came first?**_

_**The Music or the Misery?!**_

_**We're high fashion!**_

_**We're last chances!**_

He pulled away briefly.

Adiesa smiled. "Well, that's what I would have said ten years ago."

Axel smiled "I love you too." And kissed her again.

_**Which came first?**_

_**The Music or the Misery?!**_

_**We're high fashion!**_

_**We're last chances!**_

Adiesa pulled away, and stared Axel in his eyes.

_**Go!**_

"Alex..."

"What's wrong?"

_**I went to sleep a poet...**_

"I have something I need to tell you."

"Didn't you already tell me?"

_**And I woke up a fraud!**_

_**To calm your nerves...**_

_**I'm feeling for my clothes in the dark!**_

"No, not this."

"What is it?"

_**Which came first?**_

_**The Music, or the Misery?**_

"Alex..."

_**We're high fashion.**_

_**We're last chances!**_

"I'm pregnant." And she looked down, waiting for his reaction.

_**Which came first?**_

_**The Music or the Misery?!**_

_**We're high fashion!**_

_**We're last chances!**_

Axel looked at her in disbelief, and smiled.

"Well, we'll have to start getting baby clothes, won't we?"

She looked up, and hugged him, laughing with joy.

And Axel kissed her again.

_**Which came first?**_

_**The Music or the Misery?!**_

_**We're high fashion!**_

_**We're last chances!**_

* * *

A/N: I know the lyrics don't seem romantic, but I thought it fits, plus I love this song! That's also why I changed the one of the words in the lyrics. It was supposed to be "Break" instead of "Snatch" but that doesn't fit the story. Review, and please, if it was bad, don't flame me. Read Fiery Bonds to learn about the characters! Later! BlackChaos, out. 


End file.
